Aleister Dragmire
Aleister Dragmire was a former prisoner of the Interdimensional Prison Ship that orbits Planet Obear. He turned himself in for as of yet unknown reasons but escaped shortly after the abductions began. Appearance Aleister is a tall white male with decently crafted muscles. He has multiple scars on the front of his body; a small x-shaped scar on his left pectoral, a diagonal scar along the left side of his rib cage, a mark in the center of his pectorals, and several marks along his abdominal region. Aleister has short brown spiky hair and heterochromatic eyes with his left eye being gold and his right eye being green. Aleister wears a tan colored v-neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up midway to his biceps. It has a belt strapped at an angle across his chest to keep his cloak firmly attached to his body through a loop on the inside of the cloak. He has another that is angled at his hip and works to keep his sheath and sword secure at his side. He wears gilded black pants with golden trim along the sides and bottom of the pants. They are tucked into tall brown boots that are tightly tied and fasted over with three straps on the bottom, mid, and top of the front of the boots. He has a black cloak that is embroidered and gilded with the same colors as his pants with a small shield symbol just above the crown of the hood. The hood when pulled up hides the top half of his face only making the lower part of his nose, his mouth, and chin visible. Personality Aleister is a warrior with a dry wit who carries himself with grace and dignity, maintaining many subtle mannerisms of a traditional knight. He is the strong silent type, speaking when he feels it's necessary usually offering his knowledge and insight in relevant situations, or sharing stories of his past experiences. He does tend to remove himself from others and remains comfortable in solitude due to his innate luck that often causes unfortunate circumstances to befall not only himself but to those that surround him. Events ranging from car accidents, physical altercations, collapsing debris, among other possible hazards have all happened in the vicinity of Aleister making himself and others believe he is cursed giving him a pessimistic mentality towards being with others. Eventually due to the severity of these events and emotional trauma that came with them he decided to seal himself away from society on the Nostradamus. Relationships Merlot Valentine Professor Merlot Valentine is the head scientist of the Nostradamus. He collected Aleister shortly after he turned himself over to their authority and helped him cope with his unnatural luck. Eventually it was also this man who helped him escape the Nostradamus as part of his own plan to examine his findings in Aleister. Currently, Aleister is exploring the planet of Obear on orders by Professor Merlot who keeps a close eye on him from his spy drones. Abilities & Powers Pure Progress A form of adaptation that allows Aleister to mature any ability or technique from harvesting nature to combat techniques. So long as Aleister continually trains his body, mind, and spirit in any possible variation his body will almost permanently remember and maintain those muscles and skills. If Aleister would train his physical body he would naturally become physically stronger. If he would train his mind through puzzle solving and deep thoughts his mind would further develop as well. Bad Luck Charm The unfortunate causality that surrounds Aleister is the main reason he avoids other people as often as he possibly can. While he is in the vicinity of anything and everything unfortunate events are bound to happen from sudden falling branches to drivers losing control of their vehicles or even the most minor events such as snagging a piece of clothing. It was due to these events that he offered to lock himself away on the Nostradamus. Aleister's History Aleister was a knightly man who lived in the Isles on planet Novalis until four months ago. He was born an average child with an above average intellect. Praised for his hardworking nature and skill many of the incidents of his childhood involving accidents and emergency situations were ignored in the wake of his light. As Aleister grew older he found himself in the midst of chaos and conspiracy involving his presence at the aforementioned scenes. Growing more complacent in the fact that he was the cause of all of these events he agreed to lock himself away with the help of Merlot Valentine who later released him on Planet Obear to test Aleister's mentality after being held up for so long.